The voice of Bruce Banner
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: Despite what most people thought in Bruce's head Hulk was quite intelligent. He was a caring creature like most humans, but the fact that Hulk couldn't bring that compassion when Bruce let him out was part of what frustrated him. (NO HATERS PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

The voice of Bruce Banner

I was exploring what would happen if Bruce could talk to hulk in his head,and how Hulk would comfort him.

DON'T OWN IT!

I never wanted this.

We don't always get what we want.

I killed so many people.

It's better off this way.

No it's not.

It's my fault, blame me, I can't control myself.

No I can help you, I just need to find out how.

Bruce, you can't fix everything, there is nothing you do to save me.

I don't think I can take the guilt.

You are a good person.

They where innocent Hulk.

They died for a good cause Bruce.

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS,HAVE FUN!**

REMEMBER EVERY TIME YOU REVIEW A FAIRY IS BORN.

AND REMEMBER JUST KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!


	2. Chapter 2 not the only one loosing

Chapter. 2-

Despite what most people thought in Bruce's head Hulk was quite intelligent. He was a caring creature like most humans, but the fact that Hulk couldn't bring that compassion when Bruce let him out was part of what frustraited him. Bruce was a smart man but this he just couldn't wrap his mind around. Hulk showed his compassion when Bruce let him out very little, he did not hurt his friends but innocent people where a very different story.

"Why cant you just control it?"

"You think I want to hurt these people?"

"No but.."

"No I don't"

"Guess me and you don't have much luck do we?"

"No, I don't think so"

Maybe Bruce wasn't the only one loosing here.

**HEY GUYS THIS WAS GUNNA BE A 1 SHOT BUT I GOT A FOLLOWER SO IT GOT ME 2 CONTINUE, PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	3. Chapter 3 A work in progress

Chapter. 3-

Don't own Avengers or this song no matter how much I LOVE IT!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO R BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL CONTINUE! **

Bruce had been considering what Hulk had told him for a while (about a week) Hulk politely stayed out of his thoughts while Bruce developed and sorted his thoughts, which Bruce appreciated. And after a while of thinking Bruce had began to feel like a jerk all this time we had been grieving over all the people he had killed and why and how this had happened to him when really he should have been comforting Hulk because to be honest he wasn't the only one suffering.

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

Few people knew what it felt like to have that much regret and remorse, Hulk did and to be honest now he thought of having Hulk in his head as a bit of a blessing.

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Hulk was like a best friend in ways they have their fights but in the end they where always there to tell the other everything was going to be ok.

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

And despite what you have read already Hulk needed Bruce just as much as Bruce needed Hulk. Hulk learned to be civilized by listening to Bruce's thoughts. Hulk did not make his presence known until a year before the Avengers and Bruce practically fell off his chair when he spoke. At first Bruce was very cold to Hulk, Bruce was not a mean man quite the opposite but Bruce thought Hulk was just a monster back then, he still had those thoughts sometimes and Hulk didn't blame him for that but there where worse things out there than Hulk.

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Bruce had to remove himself or leave everyone he ever loved and Hulk had nowhere else to go.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

They both felt hated by everyone, like they where freaks for a while they actually believed it.

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

They both had nightmares about what they had done.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa  


They both felt all emotions wither they showed it well or not.

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

They both tried to hope for the best.

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

Sometimes their hopes where shot down.

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah  


So together they made their consciences that maybe they where not so different.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa  


It was a step in the right direction.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter please read and review and keep on keepen on!**


End file.
